The invention relates to a method for inserting flat objects, especially pouches, into a large container, for example into a xe2x80x9cdespatchxe2x80x9d carton, in which the objects or pouches are positioned above one another in a number of layers. In addition, the invention relates to a device for implementing the method.
Filling large-volume package containers, especially despatch cartons, with small packs, for example flat pouches, is often carried out by hand in practice. The small packs or pouches are stacked in layers in the carton.
The invention is based on the object of proposing measures for the mechanized, automatic filling of cartons or the like with objects or small packs, such as pouches, without manual intervention.
In order to achieve this object, the method according to the invention is characterized in that the objects or pouches are supplied, in a continuous series of packs or as groups of pouches each comprising a number of pouches that lie closely beside one another, to a filling conveyor, are conveyed by the latter into the large container or carton and are laid down there one after another, forming layers arranged above one another, in each case beginning at an upright side wall of the large container or carton.
Accordingly, according to the invention, the objects to be insertedxe2x80x94in the following text referred to as pouches for simplicityxe2x80x94are supplied to a filling conveyor, the pouches either being accepted in a continuous close series without any spacing from one another or as a group of pouches comprising a number of pouches likewise lying close beside one another. The group of pouches preferably corresponds to one layer of pouches or one row as part of a layer. The pouches are laid down one after another with a to-and-fro movement of the lower end region of the filling conveyor, which enters the carton, in each case the edge of the pouch which leads in the conveying direction first encountering the bottom of the carton or a layer that has already been introduced.
The filling conveyor according to the invention comprises interacting endless conveyors, namely belt conveyors, of which a subregion enters the carton from above. At least in one end region of the filling conveyor, the pouches are fixed as they are conveyed, preferably by means of a mating conveyor which rests on the pouches.
A special feature of the filling conveyor is that the latter can be pivoted, at least in a lower region facing the carton, in such a way that the end which enters the carton is moved to and fro as the pouches are laid down one after another. Particularly advantageous is a filling conveyor in which, in addition, a pivoting movement in the transverse direction is carried out, in such a way that in order to form a layer, rows of pouches are formed beside one another and one after another.
The invention also relates to methods and equipment for pre-sorting the objects or pouches in order to form a continuous series or in order to form groups of pouches.